Player 2 Has Entered
by Naoto Tatsumi
Summary: A strange, old, ugly mirror England purchased because of it's 'magical properties' has been sitting in the FACE family's attic for years, completely forgotten. What happens when America and Canada find it, and it's magical properties drag alternate versions of themselves from some deranged universe?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"What in the world is that?"_

_"It's a mirror of course, frog, and a very rare one at that. It's very old, and it's said to possess a very strong dark magic."_

_ "I can see what it is, stupid, I was just wondering why the hell it is sitting in our living room!"_

_ "I had to buy it! As I said, it is supposed to hold a very strong-!"_

_ "What it possesses is a strong lack of visual taste! It's hideous!"_

_"Of course that would be what you're concerned about..."_

_ "Laugh all you want, but this is not staying in our living room. Put it in the attic or something!"_

_(About 150 years later...)_

_"Hey, Matt, you gotta look at this! It's HIDEOUS!"_

_ "Al, why would I want to look at something you're describing as... Oh, wow, that is ugly..."_

_ "It's kinda cool though. Look, it's big enough for us to actually see both our reflections at the same time."_

_ "Do you think it's Arthur's?"_

_ "Yeah, it's probably some stupid 'black magic' thingy. Look out, it might clone you or something if you look into it for too long!"_

_ "Hey, stop pushing! You're gonna make me break it!"_

_ CRACK_

_ "EEEEEEEEK!"_

_ "...Al, you're... Crushing me."_

_ "Oh, uh... Sorry. Ahem."_

_ "How did that happen...? I didn't even touch it. And look, the crack is almost unnaturally straight..."_

_"Uh, hey, l-let's just tell Arthur about this and go... Isn't the meeting coming up later anyways?"_

_ "Okay, okay, sheesh... You don't have to drag me..."_

* * *

_Edit: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- I need to start remembering to add these... Eheheh ^ ^; Anyways, I'll add my usual opening in chapter 1. Oh, and don't expect the rest of the story to read like this. This is the only chapter that's full dialogue, I just thought this would be an interesting opening._

_Oh, and yes, the title does mean exactly what you think it means._


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Player 2 Has Entered

Pairings: AmeCan, FrUK, possible others later

Warnings: Violence, 2p characters, suggestive themes (and maybe worse) later on

Chapter 1

"Well, they weren't lying when they said it cracked..." Arthur sighed, examining the very obviously broken mirror standing before him. In all honesty, he'd forgotten that he'd even bought it in the first place, so he wasn't exactly mad. He was, however, slightly worried. He didn't know too much about the mirror besides the fact that it had 'strong dark magic abilities', but the unnaturally straight crack running horizontally along the mirror at what was about his mouth height was unnerving, to say the least.

"Thinking about it... Alfred and Matthew are taller then me... This crack would probably be at about..." He gulped, "Their throat..."

Being thoroughly unnerved, he decided it best to just leave it be and send Francis up to retrieve it later so it could be disposed of. What good was a cracked mirror, anyways? And now that he looked at it, it _was_ quite ugly. The frame was made out of some sort of strange wood painted in an almost nauseating green color, with strange jagged spiral designs scattered here and there. The glass of the mirror had a strange blue-purple tint to it, barely noticeable, though accented by the newly formed crack. The outside of the glass, what touched the wood, was oddly tarnished, barely shining, and any part of your reflection that you could see in it was fuzzy and slightly distorted. As a mirror, it was virtually useless for both aesthetic appeal and for being able to actually see yourself in it.

As Arthur turned to leave, he was stopped dead in his tracks by a scuffling noise coming from behind the mirror. He was already on-edge from the mirror, so to his embarrassment, a second scuffling noise made him jump a foot in the air. Attempting to straighten himself out, he wheeled back around and stepped to the side of the mirror.

"I-is someone there?" He tried hiding the shaking in his voice, though unsuccessfully. When no reply came, he sighed. _This is stupid. It's probably a mouse or something. Why am I being so jumpy?_ He thought to himself, turning once again to leave.

"Boo."

A voice came from right behind him, and whoever it was was close enough that he could feel their breath on the back of his ear. He jumped once again, jerking his head over his shoulder to see whoever it was that had managed to sneak up behind him.

As his eyes met sharp blue ones, he stumbled backward a few steps before breathing a sigh of relief, "Alfred? What the bloody hell are you doing up here?" He shouted, his voice now shaking even more then before. Alfred rocked back on his heels, chuckling to himself.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, his face turning red from embarrassment, "You git! You don't sneak up on people, it's rude! I though you were more mature then that?"

Alfred only started laughing harder at this. This was when Arthur noticed something was strange about Alfred. It could have been the light, but his hair looked... Darker? There was something else too...

"Alfred, where are your glasses?" England inquired. He knew Alfred was practically blind without them, so it was strange to see him without them. At this question, though, Alfred's laughter began to calm down.

"Glasses? You mean these?" He adjusted a pair of sunglasses resting on his head, smirking.

"No, I mean Texas."

Now it was Alfred's turn to look at Arthur strangely.

"What're you talking about, Iggy?"

"Alfred, are you alright? You look different..."

Alfred crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking Arthur up and down, "I look different? Really?" He paused for a moment, "I would actually say you look different. You're looking... Manlier than usual."

At this, a dark blush formed on Arthur's face. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Alfred laughed at this, though it wasn't his usual laugh. It was hollower, almost sinister.

"Man, you're acting different too! When'd you get so... I dunnno, _not_ gay-as-all-hell?"

Arthur was about to retaliate when he heard footsteps behind him, slow but distinct, moving from the direction of the steps (which Arthur currently had his back to). There was also an eerie dragging sound that accompanied them, which made Arthur's nerves spark up again. As Arthur turned toward the source of the sound, the attic light suddenly began to flicker before going out entirely. Arthur let out a shriek, much to his embarrassment, and Alfred's hollow, creepy laugh once again echoed around the room.

"A-Alfred? Is that you? Where are we?"

Another voice came from the same direction as the footsteps, also familiar to Arthur. "Huh? W-who's there?"

There was a still silence for a moment as the light flickered once again before coming back on. To his terror, Arthur was now face to face with someone completely different.

"Ooh, bad choice of words there, Iggy." Alfred chuckled from behind him

Anger flared in the eyes of the boy now right in front of Arthur, "_Stop. Forgetting. About. __**Me.**_"

* * *

_Whoo! I love this first chapter. I'm actually quite proud of it xD Anyways, we'll get to the really fun stuff next chapter, when we actually see our heroes~ _

_Please review! I lo__v__e reading them!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred paced in the hallway just outside of the doors leading to the room the world conference was to be held. It wasn't actually going to start for another hour or so, but he'd wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible after the whole incident with the mirror (partly because he didn't want to deal with the wrath of Arthur, and partly because he didn't want his soul to be devoured by the horrifying ghost roamed their attic.) As he and Matthew had arrived, though, the two split up. Matthew was actually expecting to meet with Prussia a little while before the meeting to discuss a few thing, so he'd wandered off to find him, leaving Alfred alone to kill time.

He wandered the halls a bit more before finding himself once again in front of the meeting room. Sighing, he decided he should just go for a walk outside. The meeting was being held in Washington DC, a place with which he was naturally familiar, so he figured he'd have no problem making it back in time. As he approached the exit, though, Matthew entered the building, much to Alfred's surprise.

"Huh? Mattie? What're you doing?" He approached his boyfriend cheerily, happy he might not have to wander around alone any more.

Matthew, however, looked taken aback by the approach, "Huh? Are you... Are you talking to me...?" He practically whispered, a mixture of fear and shock filled his eyes.

Alfred, being as dense as he was, merely tilted his head slightly at the odd behavior, "Uh, yeah. There's no one else here, is there?"

Alfred looked Matthew up and down, something striking him as off. As he thought about it, it was definitely strange that Matthew was wearing his signature red hoodie and jeans. Considering it was a meeting, he would normally be wearing his military uniform, and Alfred was pretty sure that was what he was wearing when they'd arrived. However, he could have just brought a change of clothes with him, for all Alfred knew. Still, there was something else...

Shifting his weight, Alfred nonchalantly leaned his head over Matthews shoulder, examining the back of his head, "Hey, when'd you do this?" He batted at the ponytail on the back of Matthew's head. Smirking to himself, he added, "It's kinda sexy."

He rocked back to being face to face with Matthew, who was now glowing a color similar to his hoodie. He all but refused to make eye contact with Alfred, and his gaze was fixed firmly on the floor.

"I-it's... Always been like this... Th-thank you for s-saying something, though..." He smiled gently, fumbling with the hockey stick in his hands, "It... Means a lot, for you to say that..."

Alfred's mind backtracked as he shook his head, double-taking at the object in Matthew's hands. "Uh, Matt? What's that for?"

Matthew glanced up, looking Alfred in the eye for a brief moment before looking straight back down at his hands, raising the stick to his chest in a creepily loving manner.

"Oh... Just in case... I need it for something."

Alfred gave him an odd look before shrugging it off, slinging his arm around Matthew, "C'mon, wanna walk with me for a bit? We still have a little while before the meeting,"

At first, Matthew was rigid, but after a moment, he immediately relaxed and slung his arms around Alfred's torso. Normally, Matthew was the 'no-cutesy-stuff-in-public-that's-embarrassing' kind of boyfriend, so Alfred welcomed this development quite happily and guided Matthew off back down the hallway he'd come from.

Matthew was bored. He'd abandoned Alfred to wait for Gilbert, but he didn't take into account that they were an hour early, and Gilbert was ALWAYS late. So, he was really doing nothing more than sitting alone. As he began to contemplate going back to find Alfred, the sound of a door opening startled him as he noticed a door across the hall opening. It was more of a back door, the kind that seemed unusually out-of-the-way in a large building like this, so he didn't exactly expect to see anyone entering through it. He was even more surprised, however, when Arthur was the one who emerged, glancing around sporadically with panic in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice Matthew, which wasn't unusual, but Matthew figured a chat about whatever he'd done with the mirror might pass the time. As Arthur began to pass him (he was constantly looking back at the door over his shoulder, still taking no notice to Matthew), he called out to him. "Arthur? What're you doing?"

Arthur immediately froze in his tracks. Slowly, he turned to look at Matthew before locking their gazes. They stood there, just like that, frozen, for a good minute before Arthur actually responded.

"M-Mat-... Canada... S-sorry, my boy. I didn't see you there..."

Matthew looked at him strangely. Sure they weren't exactly close, but they hadn't been on official-name basis for a long while. It was now that Matthew noticed the way Arthur was holding his shoulder, almost as if it were in pain. As a matter of fact, there were scrapes on his face, and some of this clothing was slightly tattered. He almost looked as though he'd been mugged.

"Arthur? Are you okay? You look like you got into a fight..." He took a few quick steps toward his father figure, who met them almost precisely with a few steps in the opposite direction.

"H-huh? What do you mean? You of all people should know what happened!" His eyes were wide, staring straight at Matthew, full of what could only be described as fear. Matthew was thoroughly confused, but it was obvious to him that something was spooking Arthur, and it seemed like it had something to do with him.

"I don't know what you..."

"Iggy! Long time no see, huh pal?" A loud, obnoxious voice caught both of the other's attention as they turned to see Alfred leaning against the door Arthur had come in through. Arthur looked at Alfred with a similar look of fear, and upon seeing him took a step away from him. Alfred merely chuckled and strode over to Arthur, looping his hand around his shoulder. As his arm put pressure on the shoulder he was holding, he winced in pain and recoiled a bit, though Alfred was too strong for him to really get away.

"Oh, man, who did that to you?" Alfred smirked, and Matthew caught his eyes flickering over to glance at him, smirking. It appeared Alfred was awaiting a reaction, and when he received none, he looked over at Matthew again, who was just standing, staring at the other two men.

Alfred looked momentarily confused before turning once again back to England. "Y'know, Iggy, I was wondering... You got anything planned for after this meeting?" From his tone and body language, Alfred seemed to be openly hitting on Arthur, who was basically paralyzed under Alfred's grip.

"Huh? Al, what're you...?" Matthew, slightly hurt, now actually decided to interfere and approach the other two in the hall. As he got closer, England seemed to before more and more frightened, and his eyes never left Matthew's face. Alfred, on the other hand, grinned. Keeping his eyes fixed on England, he continued, "I mean, it's not like I have plans. And I'm up for whatever you're up for~" He winked slyly, breaking Arthur out of his trance. As Arthur's face turned a deep red, Matthew decided enough was enough.

"Al! Hey! I'm right here!" This seemed to be the reaction Alfred was originally looking for, as he was now grinning like a maniac. Finally looking at Matthew, he acted as though he hadn't noticed the other nation's presence.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you there. _Who_ are you again?" He put a sickening amount of emphasis on the word 'who', which hit Matthew hard. Because he'd always lacked presence, Alfred often forgot about him in the past. But, since they'd started dating, Alfred had been very careful to pay special attention to Matthew, and not once had he actually forgotten about him.

Before he could even stop them, tears began to well up in his eyes, "A-Al... That's not even funny..."

Alfred looked genuinely surprised by the reaction and immediately released Arthur, who looked between the two for a moment before taking off down the hall.

"Whoa, waterworks? That's new. God, what's with everyone today?" Alfred rubbed the back of his head before snaking his hand around Matthew's waist. "I was kidding. What's up with you? You're not acting like yourself." He paused for a minute before continuing, "And what happened to your hair? When'd ya cut it?" He waved his free hand just below Matthew's hairline in a sort of cutting gesture.

Matthew, now utterly confused and still a little hurt, sniffled, looking down and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "What do you mean? I didn't get it cut..."

Alfred removed his hand from Matthew's back before stepping back, eyes narrowed, as he looked the other over. Before he had a chance to say anything, though, Matthew spoke up, "Hey, you're asking me about my hair... What did you do to yours? And where are your glasses?

Alfred threw his hands up, "What is it with you people and the glasses? These are the only glasses I've got!" He motioned to the sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

Matthew shook his head, resting his face in his palm. Sighing, he turned and walked in the same direction that Arthur had gone. Though he was still hurt, he was beginning to get a bit annoyed with Alfred's unusual antics. "Whatever you say."

"Where are you going?" Alfred jogged a few paces to catch up.

"Walking. You might as well follow me, if you want, but I'm mad at you."

* * *

Authors Notes: Woohoo! Our favorite twins/lovers, finally . w . I have a lot of fun writing the interactions between the 2ps and 1ps, since they're so incredibly different.

Oh, and I should probably talk about this; Well, since 2p personalities basically fall on headcanon, I should share mine with you guys, so you know what to expect when it comes to characterization.

For 2pAmerica- Kind of a jerkass, a do-anything-to-get-what-I-want kind of guy. He doesn't care what happens to anyone else if he's getting his way- Except in the case of Matthew, who's the only person he truly cares about. That doesn't stop him from constantly messing with Matt, though. He's also rude, and he enjoys messing with people's emotions.

For 2pCanada- Total Yandere, by every definition of the word. Normally, he's sweeter and shier then his 1p self, but also clingier (namely, to Alfred). But, if there's any sort of threat to Alfred or someone he actually cares about, he totally flips to the point of extreme violence. He also snaps whenever he hears the word 'who', no matter what the context.

As any more 2p characters and headcanons need to be introduced, I'll do them. Until then, enjoy~ (And reviews make me happy! Just sayin!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By now, Alfred was getting a little weirded out. Sure, he loved the fact that Matthew was being far more lovey then normal, but he was also acting really strange. Like, when Latvia had approached Alfred to ask him something about Russia, Matthew all but started barking at him, glaring and inserting himself directly between the two. The smaller country had fled in terror, only to run smack into Russia himself (which of course made Alfred feel bad for the poor guy, but nothing could be helped there.)

Also strange, though, was Matthew's strange familiarity to Russia. Normally, Matthew did his best to totally ignore Russia's presence. It was hard, of course, since he was the size of a mountain and the moment he walked in the room you felt like the temperature dropped a good 20 degrees, but he'd managed to do it. A little while after Alfred and Matthew had started dating, Russia had started making passes at Matthew, assumedly out of spite for Alfred. Matthew figured the best way to deal with him was to give him the treatment he'd given Matthew before and ignored him completely, which seemed to work.

Today, though, Matthew actually went out of his way to turn to Russia, smile, and even call out, "Hi, Ivan!" to which Russia turned and stared at Matthew for a moment, very confused, before returning the smile and waving.

"Ah, Matthew. You look very nice today," Russia slowly approached them, poor Latvia dragged at his heels. It was hard to tell if he was more scared of Russia or Matthew at this moment.

Alfred, on the other hand, was quite obviously beginning to fume, especially from the intimate use of Matthew's human name.

"Oh, th-thank you... Wow, I don't know the last time I saw you smile. You look different today..." Matthew trailed off, apparently thinking to himself as he looked the Russian over. While Russia looked somewhat confused, Alfred could no longer take it and grabbed Matthew's hand, dragging him in the other direction.

"C'mon, Mattie. We're gonna be late for the meeting at this rate. Why waste our time with the commie, anyways?" He spat, face flushing slightly red with anger. Matthew immediately clung back to Alfred's waist, following his lead.

"Aw, c'mon, Al... I know you don't like him, but we should be nice to him... He does look better today, though. He's much happier then usual... I wonder if something happened?" He trailed off once again, talking less to Alfred and more to himself. Alfred had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't feel like questioning him anymore and just brushed it off as Matthew just not being himself today.

It became slightly harder to brush off, however, when he rounded the corner and came face-to-face with... Well, Matthew.

The two stared at each other for a moment, mostly out of shock, before simultaneously looking at their companions (Matthew at the Alfred that had been trailing behind him, now staring with just as much shock and disbelief that Matthew had at the Alfred they'd run into, and Alfred at the Matthew clinging to his side, now glaring at the other two who'd appeared). Another moment passed as they once again looked at each other and stared in disbelief before Alfred2 (the one who'd been trailing behind Matthew) broke the silence.

"Well, this is... Freaky," he pushed his way in front of Matthew to stand face-to-face with his counterpart. Leaning straight up into his face, to the point where Alfred1 (the one with a Matthew attached to his side) had to lean back a bit to keep their noses from touching.

They stayed like that for a moment, just staring each other down, before Alfred2 finally smirked, grabbing Alfred1's glasses off his face in one swift motion. He took a few steps back, avoiding a few swats coming from the protesting America as he shoved them on his face.

"Who, dude you're _blind_. I guess this explains why everyone's been asking me about glasses today, though." He took the glasses off, tossing them at Alfred1 (who, without being able to see the throw, fumbled them in the air). Turning to Matthew2, who was still planted firmly on Alfred1's side, he smirked, "And now that I'm looking, this actually explains quite a few things."

Matthew2 was looking at Alfred2 suspiciously, apparently trying to work things out in his head. The two locked eyes for a moment, Alfred2 speaking up again, "Well, if I'm right about this… I know _who_ this guys is too~" As he did before, when we was talking to Matthew1, he put an almost sickening amount of emphasis on the word '_who_'. This time, though, a reaction was immediate; a terrifyingly dark look took over Matthew2's face as he let go of Alfred1 completely. In a flash, he was in front of Alfred2 with his hockey stick poised above his head, ready to strike. Alfred2 was well prepared for this, though, and he caught the weapon as it was brought down over his head. Tugging, he pulled Matthew2 into an embrace and smirked again, "Now there's the Mattie I know and love!"

Matthew1, his head finally processing everything that seemed to be going on around him, took the advantage of the pair's distraction, skirting around the embracing couple to hide behind Alfred1. Alfred1 welcomed this, looking at his Matthew over his shoulder, "You have any idea what's going on here?"

Matthew shook his head, eyes wide with fear and confusion, "D-did you see that…? I-I didn't even know I could _make_ that face…"

"That's not _you_, Mattie. He may look like you, but…" He paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts to catch up with him, "I knew something was off about him. Sorry, Matt, I shoulda noticed sooner…"

Matthew1 shook his head apologetically, "No, I should have noticed too… He looked like you, but… I should have known you would never act like that…"

"Well, I dunno if I should take that as an insult or not." Somewhere during their discussion, Alfred 2 had made his way over to the originals, arm slung around Matthew2 lazily. Matthew2's flash of anger had apparently passed, as he was now looking innocently from one Alfred to the other, apparently thinking about something involving the two of them.

Alfred1 took an automatic step back, lifting his arm as a sort of defense for his boyfriend, "Please do. Now, who are you, _what_ are you, how did you get here, and why do you look like us?"

"Well, I'm Alfred F Jones. This is my boyfriend Matthew Williams. I'm… Human, if that's the answer you're looking for? And I dunno how we got here, but all I remember is waking up in Iggy's attic. Oh, and Mattie here beating the hell out of him…"

Suddenly, Matthew's encounter with England made sense, but he didn't speak up, letting Alfred continue to do the talking (it was more of his specialty anyway). And of course, he did.

"Wait, what? He did WHAT to Arthur?"

"He used the 'W' word, there's no stopping him when that happens."

"Well, you obviously stopped him just a second ago! Why didn't you do the same then?"

"I did, God, calm the hell down. I didn't let him kill him or anything. I was just more fun letting him go for a bit."

A'fred1 was now thoroughly pissed. The thought of someone that looked so much like him just standing by while Arthur was being hurt… It was impossible. Despite his fuming, Alfred2 continued.

"Anyways, I dunno why _you _look like _us_ either. My guess is, someone's not exactly in Kansas anymore, and since everything here seems pretty fucked up to me, I'd say it's me and Mattie here."

The group's attention was drawn away from each other, though, when they heard talking. From the sound of it, a decent-sized group of other nations were approaching from the hall Alfred had just come from.

For whatever reason, the four al seemed to think the same thing at the same time; _There's no way we can explain this to everyone here._

Without thinking into it very much, Alfred 2 dove at the door just to their left and the other three piled inside, Alfred2 sneaking in and closing the door behind him. He kept his ear against the door for a moment, listening as the group outside passed and the voices faded. Sighing in relief, he turned to take in the room they'd hidden in.

It was a meeting room, similar to the ones usually used by the nations at their monthly meetings (the one that they were gathering for now, actually), though it was much smaller.

Alfred1 had begun pacing, eyes glued to the floor as he tried to work through everything in his head. Matthew1 was sticking close to him, one of the chairs pulled from the table in the center for him to sit closer to the American (or perhaps farther away from the other him?) He seemed to be keeping a close eye on the other two, either out of fear or curiosity. Matthew2 was sitting on the other side of the table, intently watching Alfred1 pace back and forth.

"They're gone, I think."

No one really looked at Alfred2's announcement, though Alfred1 did begin sharing his thoughts with the room, "Shit. What are we gonna do…? We have two crazy versions of us wandering around… How're we supposed to explain this? What do we do? Shit, shit, shiiiiiit…"

Matthew1 shook his head, glancing down at his watch, "I dunno, but Al, you're the host for this month's meeting… We need to get into the main meeting room, it's supposed to e starting in 10 minutes."

Alfred stopped, straightening up as he let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before motioning for Matthew1 to follow him. He went for the door, opening it and letting Matthew1 exit before he turned to the other s in the room, "Alright… Alright. We'll deal with this after the meeting. You two stay here, I guess. We'll be back as soon as we can. Just… Don't let anyone see you."

With that, he turned and followed Matthew down the hall towards the main meeting room, pushing the door closed behind him.

Instead of clicking shut, though, the door was stopped by a hand pushing it back open.

"Wait here, huh? Well, that's no fun… C'mon, Mattie, let's go investigate what else is new in this world."

* * *

_Author's Notes_: This was a... Somewhat difficult chapter. I wanted it to go one way, which it kinda did, but I had to do it a bit differently than it originally went in my head. I still think it works, though, so yeah. Hope you like, more hopefully coming soon (sooner than this one did OTL).


End file.
